Godzilla Jisedai
by AssassinAutohellzillaZ
Summary: Read first chapter for info
1. AN

**Hey everyone! Listen, you all are waiting for BCFWYWF chapter 5 and all, but that's on hiatus, sadly. But, I've also been on DeviantART and Tumblr, so that doesn't help either. But, there's this series I've been doing, and yes, it's Godzilla related. On the downside, it's a human kaiju fic. But but but! I am much more active with this one because I also draw pictures along with it (like with DA and Tumblr) and I wasn't going to post it here, but a friend encouraged me to do so, and now I decided to post this. If you don't like it, well, I'm still SLOWLY writing BCFWYWF, so hang in there. in the mean time, try giving this a chance. I'm also gonna experiment with this too. Kaiju will be OCs from me/other people, so that means YOUR OC can be a kaiju, or human, in the story. You can PM me about it, but if you have a drawing, even better! Also, some characters will have opposite genders due to OC sign ups, but note that I purposely made Godzilla a GIRL because I'm sure some of you are curious about him being a chick too! So here's some people (from DeviantART) that have OC's that will be kaiju:**

**Anguirus - Castillo-9000**

**Biollante - Vampy-Suzuki666**

**Gigan - Apatel4**

**King Ghidorah - PhatomDreamer6**

**Kiryu (CALM DOWN PEOPLE! The first Mechagodzilla is in this too you know) - Mechagodzirra**

**Mothra - Wildcatlnk (this is actually her fanfiction account. You should check her out!)**

**Orga - Shapeshifthate**

**SpaceGodzilla - Wolfsoul9001**

**Zilla - aprincessorapsyhco**

**Godzilla Jr. is also taken, but that friend won't let me have her accounts... X(**

**So there you go! Don't flame me because like I said, THIS WAS ORIGINALLY MADE RO DEVIANTART AND TUMBLR! Other than that, enjoy~**


	2. A Child in Dispair

My story is quite an unusual one, but very unique. Would you like to hear it ? No? Then why the hell are you here? If yes, then let me explain, from what I remember. My name… I do not remember, but I do prefer the name Naomi . I am a kaiju. What are those you ask? It's Japanese for "strange beast", but is mostly referred to monster. I look human, yes, but that is another story of how that's possible. Now let's get to where I remember, shall we?

I woke up to the smell of smoke, and the sound of loud crackling. I opened my eyes, my vision blurry. I felt hot, and the back of my head hurt greatly. Slowly, I picked myself up, and my vision became clear. I was in the middle of a living room, and the house I was in was on fire. I don't remember how I got here, or where I am, infact, I didn't know WHO I was. All I really remembered was I was a kaiju and was only eight. I reached my hand around my head, placed my hand where my head hurt, and flinched at the stinging feeling.I brought my hand around, and noticed blood all over my hand. I felt dizzy, but only one thought remained in my head; my mother. I looked around the burning house, looking for my mother. "M-mommy?" I called out, no reply. I slowly crawled through the burning room, my body aching with every movement, my head feeling light headed. I began coughing as the smoke filled my lungs. "Mommy? Mommy where are you?!" I called out yet again, but again, no answer. I was scared, hurt, and I felt numb. The necklace around my neck felt heavy, and very hot, as if burning my neck. I slowly got up, pain erupting in my legs as I stood. I limped out in the hall, and limped down it, trying to find a way out, someone,or at least my mom! I entered what seemed to be a kitchen area, and the back door was there. Right across from where I was standing. I slowly made my way to it… so close… almost there. But it was too good to be true, as I collapsed on the floor, my lungs filled with smoke. I fell right in front of the door, too weak to get up. My vision became too blurry, my hearing fading. The last thing I heard was the door bursting open, figures ran in, one leaning down with it's arms about to grab me, then everything turned black.

I don't know for how long I was out, but when I awoke, I was in a room of some sort. A man was in there with me, he was bald, with a blue sweater, and had a snake necklace around his neck. I slowly sat up, my bones still ached, so it was harder to do so. I felt something around my head. My hand reached up, and felt bandages around my head. The man noticed I was awake, and approached me. "How are you feeling, kid?" he asked. I stared at him, but ignored his question. "Mommy…" "Pardon?" "Mommy… Where's my mommy? Was she in there?" The man stared at me for a bit, before he spoke again, "You mean back at Odo Island? You were the only person in the house." Odo Island? Oh right,the Island I lived at. "You almost made me believe that a kaiju could die in such a pathetic way." My head shot up in shock. No one's supposed to know that! "You know I'm a kaiju? HOW?!" I asked, hoping for an answer. "After the fire, e villagers on Odo Island cared for you. They took the necklace off, so the could care for your neck, which was slightly burned. Do you know what happens when you do take it off?" I nodded. I knew all too well what happens. "But they didn't, so when they did, they were frightened by what happened. Most of your skin became scaly. It became a green type color, as you also grew small spines. You also grew a tail, as your feet grew too, more like a dinosaur's. Your hands even became claws. Do you know why? Other than the fact that you're a kajiu." "Yes. Mommy told me that I was…" I paused. I was uncomfortable with my kaiju species. "They all panicked, because I was Godzilla." He nodded, "Yes, you also went on a small rampage, but since you were unconscious while you transformed, you don't remember. We heard of a kaiju on the island, and soon took you from the island. Now you're here." I just stared at him. I wasn't on Odo Island anymore? Then where am I? "Where's 'here', and who's 'we'?" I asked. The man just chucled, "You'll know about us soon enough, but for now, I can't say. But I can tell you that you're on a new island. We called it Monster Island. It's where we bring kaiju like you on the island." "Are there any of my type?" "No. You might be the only one of your species." I gave a cold glare, "_You don't know that!_ What about my mommy?! She's still alive, I just know it!" "Well, I **DID** say 'maybe'." I calmed down a bit. He then headed towards the door, which I assume leads to the outside. "Where are you going? Are you leaving me alone?" I got concerned, I really didn't want to be alone. "Well, I have to be somewhere else. You are given this house to live in. It's more suitable for your kind. And don't think about trying to leave the island, we have soldiers near the the island. You can go as far as the reef, but that's it. You're permanently on this island, for the rest of your life." **_"FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE?!_**I can't, I have to find my mommy!" I resisted, but he shook his head, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing either of us can do. You're just gonna have to pray that they'll find her." With that, he left, and I fell back on the bed, and sobbed myself to sleep.


	3. The G-Force and Their Proposal

**Yeah! I got this done! New characters in this chapter too! :) I feel like this chapter was rushed a bit, but whatever. I got it done at least, so enjoy!**

* * *

_Eight years._ It's been exactly eight years since I've been on monster island, since the fire incident, since I lost my mother. They did search for her, but they never found her. I still believe she's alive, but I'm torn between the theory of her still searching for me, and her abandoning me. Once, a kaiju tried making me believe that she abandon me, that she was the reason for the fire, and tried to kill me, but I never believed him. I think his kaiju was Gabera, or some stupid shit like that. It was difficult living here on this island, because no one seemed to like anyone on this god forsaken island! Once I almost died after this one kaiju attacked me. Before I blacked out, a female kaiju found me. She found the house I was living in, and nursed me back to health. She had long, flawless blonde hair, baby blue eyes, a voice of an angel, and had butterfly pendant. She was the kindest person I've ever met, and reminded me so much of my mom. I think she was a mom herself. By the time I was finally able to care for myself, she left the island. She was a special one, where she was able to come and go as she please. I'm not surprised, she seemed like she couldn't hurt a fly. Now I'm sixteen, and I became quite a troublemaker with everyone on the island. I was one of the most powerful kaiju on the island, just the way I like it, because everyone knows I mean trouble. I walked down the same path I've been walking towards the lake in my territory. When I reached the lake, I took off my shirt and pants, before diving in the lake. It's what I do when I go fishing on a hot day. I was a great swimmer, and was able to see as well under water as I could on land. I searched throughout the lake, searching for my pray, and finally, saw at least ten fish swimming together. With great speed and grace, I lunged at the fish, grabbing two with my hands, my nails digging in the scales, and another in my mouth, biting hard to not let go of it. I raced back to the surface, the fish struggling to be free. I quickly ran to my shirt, and placed the fish on it, before wrapping it up. The fish still struggled to be free, but I didn't mind it. I threw the shirt over my shoulders, along with my pants, and headed back home.

It was around sunset by the time I finished my meal, and decide to take a nap... *KNOCK KNOCK* Fuck. No one ever came over to my house, so that only meant one thing. 'God, what do these asses want?' I questioned to myself, making my way to the door. I prepared myself for whatever those soldier guys had came for, probably warning me not to harm a new kaiju on the island, like I would always do. I opened the door, and was taken back at who was at the front step. It was that bald man from years ago, the one who (might've) take me from Odo Island! I was in complete shock, my jaw dropped. "Y-you... What are you doing here?" He chuckled, "Hello kid, it's been a while. You've grown quite a bit since I've seen you. As for me, well, I haven't changed at all." I shook my head, before getting serious, "I asked you a question. **What are you doing here?**" I asked sternly. "I came to bring you to a new location." "What, are you going to bring me to a new island every eight years of my life or something?" "Depends on situation." "Not intrested." I was about to shut the door, before he spoke again "What if we let you have your freedom back?" I paused. I was quiet, but I had to make up my mind. I thought about it for a second, maybe if I leave, I could find my mother! Better than what these asses did, too. I opened the door, and gave him my answer, "Okay, I agree." He smiled, and turned, "Good, we better be going. Oh, I realized we never properly introduced eachother. My name is Zachary Pendle. What is your name, child?" he bowed. "Godzilla…" "No, I mean your real name." I didn't know what to say. All these years, I always been called my kaiju name, I never really gave thought about my real name, or bothered trying to remember! "I… I don't know." He gave me a look, "You never had a name?" "No! It's just… I don't remember." He gave a small sigh, "Don't worry you'll remember soon enough. For now, how about you give yourself a nickname. How about Goji?" "No." Oh, then what is you wish to be called?" I thought about for a moment, before I spoke again, "Naomi."

* * *

I was lead down a building where it's apparently their base somewhere in Japan (I didn't pay much attention to the specific area). In the chopper that took me here, Zach explained that the group that took me off Odo Island and controlled Monster Island was a group called the G-Force. They were a specialized group that fought against kaiju that attack the world, mainly Japan. Zach was a Herpetologist that originally came from Florida, I think that's from America. So you could say they recruited him to study reptilian kaiju, like me. Why did they want me? Well, over the years, they say kaiju have became much more stronger than usual, to the point where they couldn't kill them unless they were a kaiju themselves. So they made a program where they band a bunch of kaiju that was willing to fight alongside humanity. I was in the black ops group, so of course, that I was one of the best kaiju. When we came, Zach went back to a laboratory, as soldiers escorted me around the place, guns in hand. I knew they wouldn't trust me that easily. I don't know how long we've been walking, but eventually, they took me to a very large room, with nothing in there, but three other teens in there. A soldier pushed me in with the end of the gun. The moment I was in, they shut the door behind me. I looked at the door for a moment, and brought my attention back to the other teens. I nearly screamed when one of the teens was right there infront of me, in such a short time too. This teen was a few inches shorter than me (which is sad since she was the oldest by being 17) ,wore glasses and an armadillo shaped pendent, had long dark brown hair, had deep brown eyes, and wore a white shirt with purple pants. She had a bright smile on her face, and brought her hand out. "Hey there, friend! My name's Amanda. What's your name?" I stared at her hand for a while, but I never shooked it. "Naomi. It's Naomi." "What kind of stupid name is that?" the boy said. He had had short, messy reddish brown hair, light brown eyes, a brown shirt, and black pants. His pendant was like a flying pterosaur of some kind. I guess he was Amanda's age, but still younger. He had a look in his eyes that instantly told he didn't like me. I glared at him, and was about to advance towards him, but I assume the other girl knew what I was gonna do, so she got in the way, "Don't mind him. That's Shoichi, he's kind of an asshole.' The look on his face when she said that was priceless, and I barely contained my laughter. The girl smiled, then introduce herself, "My name's Kirsten O'Reilly." She was about my age. She had hair that went below her shoulders, with most of her bangs colored purple, had a light shade of blue eyes. She wore a coat over a purple shirt, with jeans. She also had black fingerless gloves. Her pendant was a leaf, which was strange. We all were about to talk some more, but the door opened, silencing the room. We stared at the door, as a man walked in. I didn't know about this man, but he made my blood run cold at the look of him. He had spiky hair, orange eyes, and looked like a really tough man. He had armor on him, but I couldn't really explained what it looked like to me. He had something around his neck, but I didn't get a good look at it, because the moment I tried to, he looked at me.

* * *

**Hmm who is that man at the end? You'll have to read the next part to find out :D**

* * *

**Noami and Shoichi belong to me**

**Zach belongs to Shapeshifthate (friend on DA)**

**Amanda belongs to Castillo-9000 (friend on DA)**

**Kristen O'Reilly belongs to WildcatInk**


End file.
